Circus Circus
Circus Circus is a circus-themed casino located on the Las Vegas Strip in Winchester, Nevada. The largest permanent big top in the world , the location prominently appeared in EON Productions' 1971 James Bond film Diamonds Are Forever. Film appearance The balloon water race game Aside from rows of slot machines and card games, the Circus also featured various carnival games and attractions. One of which was the "balloon water race game" - a multiplayer "watergun" game which was intentionally rigged by the CIA to covertly transfer diamonds to smuggler Tiffany Case, concealed in a prize teddy bear. This ploy was discovered by a young customer, who angrily called out the unfairness of the game. A game of skill, the objective of the game was to direct a stream of water from a water pistol into the mouth of one of several plastic clown heads, filling its adjacent balloon until it pops. The size of the prize varied with the number of players. Zambora A notable attraction is the 'Live' stage full of Horror; a shapeshifting/transfiguration illusion act featuring a scientist performer and his "test subject," "Zambora", a South African beauty who is transformed into a 450 lbs gorilla. Entering through a curtained door, guests encounter an interior designed to give the impression of a mad scientist's ramshackle laboratory. The scientist warns the guests to remain silent so as not to disturb Zambora from her 'transcendental state'. He then opens a wooden door to reveal his specimen: a beautiful, half-naked young woman held in a trance and securely locked in a steel cage. He warns the audience of the unpredictability of his research; urging them to flee the laboratory via the curtained exit should anything 'go wrong'. As he works the controls, the lights dim and the transformation sequence begins - the girl slowly fades and is replaced by a fearsome ape. In a few moments, the metamorphosis is complete; the girl has dematerialized, leaving a caged animal in her place. At this point, the scientist makes the 'mistake' of releasing the newly-formed female gorilla from the trance. The infuriated Zambora shakes the cage bars and wrenches the door open - causing the audience to panic and flee through the exit. The attraction is featured in a sequence where Tiffany Case uses the ensuing havoc as a distraction to escape her CIA pursuers, Brad and Maxwell.Diamonds are Forever Behind the scenes The $15 million Circus Circus was opened on October 18, 1968; its giant circus tent-shaped main structure designed by architects Rissman and Rissman Associates and built by R.C. Johnson Construction of Las Vegas. While the modern facility includes a hotel, 123,928 sq ft (11,513.3 m2) casino, and RV park; at its opening, it only comprised of a casino. In 1971, the casino's then-owner, Jay Sarno (owner from 1968–1974), a fan of the James Bond franchise, allowed the Circus to be used in the film Diamonds Are Forever and even made a cameo as Zambora's 'scientist' handler. Gallery Screenshot 2015-04-12 15.png|Sultry Zambora in her cage Giphy-0.gif|Zambora being transformed Zambora (gorilla).png|Complete transformation Screenshot 2015-04-27 17.01.35.png|"Wake, my beauty, wake!" Circus Circus.jpg|The Vegas Strip where the circus is located Diamonds water balloons.jpg|disguised CIA operative gives Tiffany her prize Diamonds are forever at Circu Circus.jpg|Filming of Diamonds are Forever outside Circus Circus References Category:Locations Category:Buildings & Landmarks Category:Diamonds are Forever (film) locations